Campassion Returns
by Diva35801
Summary: Set during War of the Damned after the taking of the city. Naevia has taken on the care of a lost child but some feel she is unsuited for the role. One of Crixus' men has also taken a dislike to her and resents her presence and position in the rebel camp. Side Note: I want to thank my awesome Beta reader CrixusHeart for taking to the time to assist me...Thank You!
1. Chapter 1

**Compassion Returns**

Chapter 1

The day had been intense with the taking of the city. Crixus had spent much of it setting plans in motion to ensure that it remained within their grasp. There was much to be done. The dead removed from the streets, an accounting of the losses to their ranks assessed, an accounting of Romans taken as prisoner to be tallied, and assigning soldiers to rotations in manning the gates. And this was just what must be done this day. The next day would bring about more duties, most of which would also fall to him to supervise. He gave no thought to the work. Even relished the responsibility. With Naevia at his side, it never seemed a chore. But this day was different. Spartacus had asked Naevia to oversee tending wounds. She had honored the request and thusly, his eyes had not lain upon her since. He did not enjoy being so long absent from her presence. So after the duties of the day were complete, he sought out his love immediately. First, at the medicus, where he was informed that Naevia had left for lodgings. And then at the lodgings they had taken.

Naevia looked down at the sweet angel that lay sleeping in the basinet. She had tried unsuccessfully to find the child's mother that day. But no one she put to question knew of the woman. And no one among the Roman prisoners was willing to take responsibility for the infant. Naevia understood their position. They were imprisoned and knew not from where their next meal would come. The rebels were all fighting a war and had similar issue. So she had no choice but to take on the task herself. It was a newly born babe after all. No older than 3 or 4 moons. So helpless and innocent. She had also been unsuccessful in finding a wet nurse for the child. The medicus had given her instruction to feed the baby boiled water mixed with honey. But that would do for this night only. A better solution must be found tomorrow.

Crixus walked into the room to find Naevia with her back turned staring down intently at something in a basket. She was so engrossed that she did not hear his approach. He stopped just shy of her.

"Naevia," he said startling her.

"Oh!" she said hand placed over heart as she turned towards him. "You gave me a fright. I did not hear your approach."

"Apologies," he said walking closer. "What warrants such attention?"

He looked down to surprisingly see a sleeping babe. Now he knew why she had been paying so little attention to her surroundings.

"I could not find the babe's mother," she said.

"Roman?" Crixus asked.

"Yes."

"She may have fallen with taking of the city," Crixus said.

"This is possible."

"Then it might be best to end the babe's life now. With no one to care for it, there is no chance of survival," Crixus said.

"I have taken over the task," Naevia said softly with a light, which he had not seen since their time in the ludus, shining momentarily her eyes.

"Naevia," Crixus groaned in complaint. "We have not time to care for a Roman child."

Naevia looked from him to the babe then lightly stroked her cheek with one finger. A gesture which gave Crixus pause.

"I understand," she said sadly. "I am only in need of more time to locate her mother."

"I will assist you in task on the morrow," he said. Then he pulled her into his arms and she came willingly. "Your presence has been missed."

"As has yours," she said with a small smile.

Crixus lowered his head and connected his lips to hers in a light kiss. She kissed him back tentatively. But as he deepened the kiss, she became bolder, more enthusiastic. Soon, they both were panting for breath. He raised his head and looked down into her beautiful face. Eyes searching, pleading for the sign from her that she would allow them both the pleasures of the flesh.

Naevia looked up into Crixus' eyes. The love that she always saw there for her was striking. It always amazed her that this man loved her. That this man desired her so. Even after she had been sullied by dominus after dominus, Crixus yet worshipped her. She saw the hungry look in his eyes. But he would not act on his passions unless she allowed it. She was always in control with Crixus because Crixus was always in control of himself. And it pleased her that she was now able to reward his restraint. She used both hands to lower the straps on her dress. It fluttered to the ground so that she now stood naked.

She smiled into his eyes as she lifted one of his hands to her breast, which he cupped and lifted. Then he look down at his hand while he rubbed her nipple with his thumb. She closed her eyes to concentrate on the sensation that his touch elicited inside of her. He kneaded, squeezed, and rubbed her breast until a moan erupted involuntarily from her throat.

Crixus picked her up and carried her to the soft bed. He lay her down and she watched him as he undressed. His body was one that was honed into fine form. Chiseled, as from stone. It would be an untruth if she vowed that she had become accustomed to the beauty of him. For she had not. And after such a time, it was a safe course to assume that she would not. She would always remain breathless at the sight of him.

After removing his garments, he joined her on the bed. Lying on top of her, he kissed her lips passionately with his tongue repeatedly invading her mouth. When he felt like he had properly paid homage to her luscious lips, he moved lower to trail kisses down her body. First her neck, then between her breasts, and finally her stomach where he circled her navel with his tongue. Naevia felt her womanhood quicken in response to his ministrations and the moisture from it seep onto her thighs.

"_Crixus_," she softly moaned her plea. She was ready for him. She did not see the purpose in prolonging their union. _Now_, her body screamed.

That was the sound for which Crixus had been waiting. Naevia always conveyed her readiness to receive him inside of her and it always sounded the same to his ears. His name. _Crixus_. Falling from her lips sweetly in what he knew was frustration.

He climbed back up her body to settle between her legs and connected his lips to hers once again. _Patience_, the kiss said. He would not rush their pleasure. Especially not after being absent her presence most of this day. He rose up on one forearm and reached between their bodies with his other hand to touch her most feminine place.

He ran his fingers lightly over the petals of her womanhood reveling in the juices his attentions had produced. Then he parted them and slowly slipped a finger inside while he rubbed the most sensitive place with his thumb. She again moaned her plea.

"_Crixus_," she breathed softly into his mouth.

His response was the same as before. "_Patience_," he kissed her.

Laying with his love freely without restrictions and fear of reprisal from those that would enslave them was a precious dream realized. Naevia was a woman whom he knew, after all that had befallen her, at times found it an easier thing to stand beside him and fight her enemies on the field of battle than she did to lie underneath him in bed. But she routinely conquered the difficult. For him. For herself. For their love. She would not let them take the expressing of it away. And he was eternally grateful. A gratefulness he made a point of expressing by giving her much pleasure. He knew his passions were too high this night to last the time it would take to please her with his cock alone. He would need to use his hands as well.

"Naevia," he whispered against her lips in a low gravelly tone. "I would have your back to me."

She opened her eyes and smiled. "As you desire," she said then maneuvered onto her stomach.

Crixus rose upright to his knees which were spread apart. Then positioned Naevia in front of him in the same pose. He placed one hand on her waist to hold her in placed then grasped himself firmly with the other to place at her entrance before thrusting completely inside of her in one stroke.

She screamed lightly as she arched her back. He began to slowly thrust in and out of her to their favored rhythm. He slid one hand from her waist to cup and squeeze her breast . He slid the other down her abdomen to the pearl of her womanhood. He rubbed it in slow circular motions to match his strokes. He held himself back until she was ready for release. Once she reached her peak, he found his own. He held her tightly in his arms until both their breathing and hearts calmed to normal.

She fell forward to lie on the bed and he fell on top of her.

"You stand a goddess," he said kissing the butterfly mark on her shoulder.

"I am what any woman becomes when she has been so well loved by a god," Naevia said. He could hear the smile in her voice. That smile was all to him. Naevia was content, if not yet quite happy. Crixus' thoughts turned to the rare image he'd seen today – the light in her eyes. He longed to see it return permanently.


	2. Chapter 2

Compassion Returns

Chapter 2

Lanus was a former slave who had joined the rebellion when it was in its infancy. He had been liberated from his master from a villa in the Italian countryside during Crixus' search for Naevia. He had thought long and hard about whether to attempt to flee or join the rebels in the fight for freedom. His mind settled on fighting for he had nowhere which to flee. Since he had been bodyguard to his dominus, he had skill above average with sword. There was a time where he had longed to fight in the arena as a gladiator. And his dominus was considering rewarding his loyalty with allowing him to train at Batiatus' ludus. But that dream was ended when he was set free. Now he would never know the glories upon the sands nor garner the respect that the gladiators among their ranks received. But he had found a position for himself and had received recognition from Crixus for being a great fighter. He had hopes of this seeing him to better position and greater spoils during the war. Crixus was a great warrior and he took pleasure from standing beside him on the field of battle. Orders from him were ones that he took great pride in carrying out. But his woman was another matter. It wounded Lanus' pride to take orders from her. One who only had position because it pleased Crixus to have his cock sheathed inside her cunt. That was a bitch that Lanus could barely stomach and would have gladly sent to the after life if not for Crixus.

This day he was assigned to assessing the skill of the liberated slaves. He was to decide whether each should take up sword, bow, or no weapon at all. It was a duty that Crixus was to oversee himself but Nemetes had arrived with word that Crixus had more pressing concerns. So he had done the task alone for hours. Just when his patience was growing tired, he heard Crixus voice behind him.

"Lanus, how fares assessment?" Crixus said.

Lanus turned to see Crixus approach along with his favored cunt carrying a child.

"Slow, with myself as the single observer."

"You sound weary of task," Naevia said.

"A respite would not be unwelcome," Lanus said.

"Then I have a different task that needs attention. Naevia and I search for the mother of this child. Spartacus has requested my presence to discuss pressing matters. I would have you leave this task until the mother located."

Lanus immediately felt disrespected. To be taken from real duties to trailing behind Naevia searching for a Roman woman to reunite her with her babe was a slight keenly felt.

"I will assist," he said masking his disdain for the task and Naevia.

"Gratitude," Crixus said to him.

Then Crixus turned to Naevia and cupped her cheek with hand. "Apologies that I can not continue to lend assistance," he said softly.

"None required," she said while lifting her hand to place on atop his on her cheek.

Crixus smiled at her then left.

"Where shall we look?" Lanus said to Naevia as she watched Crixus walk away.

* * *

Spartacus stood in the villa he had taken for lodgings attempting to convince Crixus, Agron, and Gannicus of the importance of not becoming like the Romans that had put them in shackles.

"I will not kill the Roman prisoners," he said with conviction. "I have given word to Laeta."

"Laeta!" Crixus said. "Who is she to dictate what is to be done? She, along with all of her kind, should be killed or set outside the gates. Allow them to be a drain on the Republic instead of us."

"On this we share thought," Agron said. "We do not have enough food to feed our own people."

Spartacus turned to Gannicus.

"And are you of like mind as well?" he asked.

"I am," he said. Spartacus was not surprised that he did not expound. Gannicus was a man of few words.

"I will give it thought. In the mean, see all to bread."

"Crixus, I have not heard report from Naevia on the wounded. Has she mentioned how things stand?" Spartacus said.

"No." Crixus said. "She has been preoccupied this morning with finding the mother of a babe. Roman. She has yet more prisoners to put to question before she gives up search."

"I will inquire of Laeta. See if she is aware of any of her people that search for missing child. And if she has no answer, what will Naevia do?"

"I know not of her plans if things remain as they have been. To this point, none who stand Roman has been willing to take on the child."

"Then it is a kindness to end the babe's life," Gannicus said.

Spartacus would not debate this subject now. He would wait until the time arose for such a decision to make his wishes known.

"Remind Naevia that I will need her report," he said to Crixus.

* * *

Naevia walked through the streets clutching the babe to her breast. She had ceased her search a few times to feed the child the goat's milk that the midwife had suggested earlier that day. She had said that babes whose mothers did not produce milk and who could not find a wet nurse had resorted to such method. Naevia said a prayer of thanks to the gods for the information and hoped with all her heart that it would be enough to see the child live. She knew that Lanus found the task undesirable but would not disobey Crixus.

"Lanus," Naevia said looking towards the man who was assisting her. As she did so, she stumbled over the foot of one of the prisoners that were chained to the side of a building. She clutched the babe tighter to her bosom with one hand as she placed the other on the ground to catch her balance. As she stood, she felt Lanus' hand on her arm in an attempt to assist her to rise. Her body recoiled away from him of its' own volition.

"Apologies," he said with a sneer. She knew that he was offended. She had the urge to explain to him that it was not personal. That she did not welcome the touch of any man, save Crixus, due to her past. But she did not want his pity. Nor did she desire anyone else know that she had been so rudely used - especially not one of Crixus' men. So she said nothing on the matter.

"Attend other duties. I have done with search this day," she said with a rare smile in hopes that it would ease the previous slight.

"As you wish," Lanus said. He did not return her smile as he walked away.

Naevia turned towards the medicus lodgings to resume her duties when she heard the strained voice of the man sitting chained to the wall next to where she stood.

"Assist me, I beg of you. I seek knowledge of my sister Fabia. She has a babe about the age of yours," the man said frantically.

Could this be the mother of the child? Naevia thought. She looked down to ensure that the babe was well covered with the blanket in which she was wrapped. It was an unconscious gesture. Anyone who saw the babe she carried would know that she did not belong to her. With her skin the color of milk and golden curls, she bore no resemblance to Naevia.

"Describe this woman and her child," Naevia said.

"Both are of golden hair and grey eyes. The babe is 4 moons old," he said.

Naevia gave this thought but then dismissed it as mere coincidence. There must have been several babies with golden hair and grey eyes in the city.

"I know of no such woman," she said then proceeded towards the medicus.

* * *

Nasir had been at the medicus' lodgings all morning lending aid. Naevia was also assigned to assist in the task but she had not come. If not for Crixus, Nasir would have become concerned that something had happened to her. But he knew Crixus would not allow anything ill to fall upon Naevia. Not that Naevia was incapable of taking care of herself. She could be just as hard and just as deadly as Crixus at times. A thing which had put strain on their friendship recently. But he still cared for her like any sister. Just when he had thought to go looking for her, she appeared carrying the babe she had taken with her yesterday.

"Naevia, what has kept you?" he asked.

"I was looking for the babe's mother," she said.

"And was she found?"

"No," Naevia said with an odd look. She held the baby closer to her breast and kissed the crown of her head.

"What will you do if she is never found and no one relishes burden?"

"Crixus expressed intentions to end the child's life," she said sadly.

"My question was to you. Not to Crixus," Nasir reminded her. He respected Crixus but the man's solutions were oft-times most harsh. And Naevia had adopted the same stance of late. He longed for the Naevia that he had grown to love at Mt Vesuvius. He sometimes saw glimpses of her. The look in her eyes as she held the child was one instance.

"I would not have it so," she said softly.

"Then what would you have?" Nasir asked. He saw the way that her eyes softened as they fell upon the child. The way that she held the child so close to her heart. "What do you desire?"

"I would seek to keep the child. To care for her as my own," she said with tears in her eyes.

"Then do so if it pleases you," he pushed her.

"But Crixus would never agree. He does not think that she has a place among us," she said kissing the baby again. "She is Roman."

"Does her being Roman hold weight with you?"

"It is a thing of no concern. A child grows into what is taught. We would teach her to treat all with same respect and care," Naevia said.

"Then keep her and teach her," Nasir said.

"I could never go against Crixus on the matter. Would you go against Agron?"

"I would if I felt it important."

"But to care for a child alone -" Naevia said allowing her voice to trail off.

Nasir could hear the hope in her tone. And he knew he was wrong to push her to go against Crixus. But Naevia needed this child just as much as this child needed Naevia.

"You would never be alone. As long as there is breath in my body, I will assist you. The babe will be our venture together," he offered.

"And what of Agron?" Naevia asked skeptical of his offer. "What if he does not allow it?"

"I am my own man, Naevia. Just as you are your own woman. We are free now. Agron and Crixus do not hold title of dominus."

Naevia smiled her agreement.

"Now, what shall we name your daughter?" he asked.

"Diona," she said kissing the crown of the babe's head again.

* * *

Crixus returned to lodgings in search of Naevia. He half expected to hear the melodious humming of a lullaby that he had heard last night as Naevia had attempted to coax the hungry babe back to sleep. But he did not. He was unsure whether the absence of the sound was pleasing. For if he were honest with himself, he had taken joy in the softening in Naevia's voice and eyes as she crooned to the child. Just when he doubted her presence he heard the splash of water that could only come from the bath. An involuntary smile crept across his face. He walked into the bath to find Naevia seated breast deep in water running a sponge over her shoulders. She looked up from her ministrations when she noticed his entrance and greeted him with a warm smile. The sight of her made the blood in his veins begin to flow.

"Apologies," he said looking his fill as he walked closer to her.

"None required. I thought you yet planning with Spartacus," she said.

"No," he said sitting on the edge of the bath next to the babe in the basket. "I carry message to you. He would have report."

"Then I shall seek him out to give it as soon as I finish here," she said.

"And how was the remainder of your search? Did it bear fruit?" he asked, looking into the basket to see the sleeping child. He could not stop himself from rubbing his finger over her cheek in the same manner that he had noticed from Naevia just a day before. The babe's skin was smooth and soft – even more so than Naevia's. A thing he did not think possible. He looked at the babe for a long curious moment before realizing that Naevia was long in her answer. He looked from the babe to her in wonder at her pause.

"No," Naevia said in a soft voice. "Nothing."

"Apologies," he said lightly skimming one of his hands across the water causing waves to flow over Naevia's breasts. "I had hoped you to be successful in your task."

"As did I," she said as she continued to bathe herself. Crixus watched hungrily and longed to join her. But he would not force his passions on her. And after having recently given herself to him so thoroughly, it was probably too soon for her to desire him again. He skimmed his hand over the water to see the waves crash into her breast once more then stood. "I will leave you to your bath," he said.

"Leave? I would have you join me. But only if it pleases you. Only if you have time to spare," she said with a sweet smile. His breath caught at the invitation.

"Yes, it pleases me," he said in a raspy voice. He quickly undressed then joined her. He sat with his back against the wall beside her. She rose to her knees to gain better access and used the sponge to cleanse every part of his body. With every stroke of the sponge his passions rose. He watched her face as she washed him and saw his own feelings mirrored in her eyes. When she was finished she lay the sponge down and wrapped both arms around his neck to curl her body around his. The feel of her soft breast against his chest fueled his need as he settled his hands on her waist.

"You are my heart," she whispered softly into his ear then straightened to leave her hands resting on his shoulders.

"And you are the siren which calls to my soul," he said staring into her eyes. He slid one hand from her waist up over her breast to trace her lips with the pads of his fingers. Then lowered his lips to hers in a searing kiss. One that was hard and relentless. One that branded her as his. He tried with all his might not to act the possessive, protective fool where she was concerned. But it was difficult task on his best day. The faith he had in her was all that kept him from keeping her locked away. He broke the kiss and traced her lips with his fingers again. Her lips were wet now. And he could not prevent the thoughts of them surrounding his cock from flooding his brain.

"Crixus," she said against his fingers. "I would have words with you about the babe."

"My ears are open," he said staring at her mouth and relishing its movement beneath his fingers.

"I do not wish her life taken," Naevia said hesitantly.

"We share thought," Crixus said with the vision of Naevia's mouth upon him still paramount in his thoughts.

He moved his hand from her waist to grip his cock in his hand while the other continued to trace her lips.

"If her mother is not found, I would seek to-," she began but cut herself off to look down as she felt him begin to stroke himself. She looked back up into his eyes questioningly.

"Do you desire my mouth upon you?" she whispered as if the thought was a shock to her. His heart skipped a beat - stunned that she could read his very thoughts.

"I am aware that the act holds no satisfaction for women. No, I prefer we find our pleasure together," he said willingly sacrificing his own desires.

"And I am aware that men find great pleasure in it. And_ I_ would have _you_ well satisfied," she said smiling. "Now sit here," she said patting the edge of the pool.

Crixus lifted himself up to sit where she indicated. He looked down to see her open his legs and slide between them. She kneeled before him and looked up into his eyes.

"_Your_ satisfaction pleases me," she said rubbing her hands up and down his thighs in slow movements.

"Only if you are certain. I do not require –," he began but was interrupted by her kissing him softly on the lips. Then trailed light kisses down his neck, his chest, and then his stomach. She gripped his manhood firmly in her hand then lowered her head to gently lick the tip.

"And I would know taste of your seed upon tongue," she finished as if he had not spoken.

"Naevia," he moaned. She smiled up at him through lowered lashes and repeated the action.

Crixus proclaimed that he did not desire this method of pleasure. However, the way he stared at her mouth as he stroked himself had given him away. She had not borne false tongue when she said that pleasing him also pleased her. However, this was an act that she did not desire. One that she had found even more distasteful than all the others that had been forced upon her. But Crixus was a man who deserved to be satisfied in every way. She was aware that there were women who envied her due to Crixus' boundless love and open affection. Even knowing of the scars she bore, in mind and body, did not stop the longing she noticed as their eyes followed his every move as he doted upon her. His dedication to her was unwavering. Crixus was indeed a man who deserved all the pleasure that she could give - a thought foremost in her brain as she kneeled before.

It was a learning experience for her. Crixus had allowed her full control. He did not use his hands to guide her in any way. They were firmly gripping the edge of the tub. Using his grunts and groans, she discovered just how to stroke with her hand. Just how much pressure to exert with her mouth and how to maneuver her tongue across the most sensitive parts of him to get the responses she desired. It was a new intimacy for them both. One that had her enthralled. As she focused on pleasing him, she found that the petals of her womanhood had become swollen and slick as her own passions began to rise in unison with his. She was surprised to hear soft moans begin to rise up from her belly to meet and wrap around his cock that was buried deeply in her throat. His pleasure was _truly_ becoming her pleasure just as she had stated.

Naevia smiled inwardly at the sounds and responses of pleasure her efforts were pulling from Crixus' throat and body. Sometimes low sighs and body shivers. Other times grunts and the clenching of his thighs. This is real power, she thought. It was a feeling that was only matched with the sword she held in her hands upon the field of battle as she took the life of her enemies. She also found that it was just as addictive. For she now had begun to enjoy giving Crixus this pleasure. It was a thing that she had not expected.

Crixus closed his eyes and relinquished himself to the pleasures of Naevia's mouth and the way she had molded it to fit him so perfectly. Tight. Warm. Wet. Those were his only thoughts. Then she added the flick of her tongue on every pass of her soft lips up and down his length and he was lost in the feelings and unable to form anymore words to describe the pleasure. With great effort he opened his eyes to look down at her. He had never seen a more enticing sight. The closing of her thighs. The movements of her hips. The moans heard from her throat felt on his cock. All the signs were there. Naevia was ready to reach her peak from what she was doing to him. He did not think such a thing possible. He was amazed. Captivated. As he watched his strong hearted Naevia love him with an insatiable passion. Despite her willingness to forsake her own pleasure, he could not do so. He lowered a hand to the apex of her thighs.

"Open yourself to me," he said on a strangled moan. She opened her legs and he slowly rubbed the pearl of her womanhood with the tips of his fingers.

"I would have you join me," he said in the same tone, on the precipice of completion. He held himself back until she found her release. As she did so, she unwittingly sucked harder on his cock which served to plummet him into his own. It was a fall that was harder and longer than any he had ever experienced.

He closed eyes and let his head drop back. Then groaned loudly as he emptied his seed into her mouth. She stopped all movements except a small and tender flick of her tongue on the underside of the tip of his cock. That small movement prolonged his pleasure.

When he ceased shuddering, she laid her head on his thigh and wrapped her hands around his waist. After their breathing returned to normal, he felt her raise her head then kiss his chest then his neck and finally settling lightly on his lips.

"That was not expected," she said smiling against his lips.

"Yes. You amaze me," he said.

"I see that you are very pleased," she said with a small laugh.

"No man has ever had such a woman," he said. And no one has ever had a love stronger than the bond that he and Naevia share.

"Crixus," she said. "I would finish having those words."

He heard the caution in her voice and sought to reassure her.

"Speak and hear them well received," he said. At this moment, he did not think he could deny any request.

"The babe," she said.

"Go on," he said finally regaining the ability to open his eyes and look into hers. He saw a slight movement in front of him. He raised his head from her face to see Lanus in the door staring at them intently. Almost hungrily. Anger immediately boiled in Crixus' chest.

"Avert fucking eyes!" he yelled as he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Naevia's back.

"Apologies. Spartacus requests presence at the main gate. Ships approach. I will remove myself," Lanus said then left.


	3. Chapter 3

Compassion Returns

Chapter 3

Naevia stood watching children play together outside of the villa that Spartacus had taken for his lodgings. She could not help but think how the babe Diona would be at that age. Happy and oblivious to the struggles of the world around her. Naevia decided then that she would do all within her power to see that Diona saw that age and experienced that joy. She was pulled out of her fantasies by the sound of her name. She turned to see Spartacus approach with Agron.

"Spartacus. Agron," she said in greetings.

"Naevia," Spartacus said. "Come, I would have your report."

She followed him inside to a room located on the second level of the dwelling. It had a large veranda that provided a view of the city.

"So how goes the tending of wounds?"

She relayed to him the various wounds that their warriors had taken. How many were expected to recover to fight again and how many would not be capable of such even if they recovered.

Spartacus watched Naevia as she gave her report. It was more than he had expected. The details and care for which she took to the task impressed him. Naevia, herself, had impressed him. He had seen her go from the timid, broken mouse that he and others had fought so fiercely to save to this strong, steady lioness that any warrior would give to have by his side in battle…or in his bed at night. Despite how courageous she had become, he could still see pain in her eyes. One that he recognized only because it had also been in the eyes of his wife Sura as she lay dying in his arms. He had failed in saving her. Maybe that was why he took so much pride in returning Naevia to Crixus' arms. Why he took so much pride in Naevia herself although she remained severely damaged. Despite his efforts not to notice, and despite the scars to her face to match those to her soul, she also remained painfully beautiful.

"Gratitude," he said when she finished speaking. "Your thoroughness is one I wish was had by all who issue reports."

She gave him a small hesitant smile then turned to leave. He felt a slight pang inside. A small longing for her to remain in his presence a little longer. Without even acknowledging to himself what he was doing, his brain scrambled for a reason to have her stay. Then he remembered the child that Crixus had spoken about earlier.

"Crixus tells me of a child for whom you are caring," he said to her back.

She turned around to face him again then said, "Yes."

"Have you found her mother?"

"No," she said looking down and placing her hand on the table next to her. Her look was almost guilty. "I have not," she said looking up into his eyes.

"I would question Laeta," he said. He thought that she would be happy about this but she did not look it. He saw sadness instead. He walked closer to her so that they stood only a foot or so apart. This was probably the closest he had been to her since the day in the mines. He hoped the gods did not punish him for it, but he took pleasure in her nearness. "Does this not please you?" he asked confused.

"Yes," she said. "The babe's mother should be found," she said softly.

"And if she is not?" he asked. Naevia did not respond. So he continued. "I need not tell you what those who lead beside me recommend."

"No," she said with a fire her eyes. A fire that drew Spartacus in for the response was so like Sura.

"Be at ease," he said placing his hand upon hers on the table. He knew that he was wrong. But the feel of her hand beneath his gave him more pleasure than it should. "I would not have it so. Yet, neither will I force the burden upon another."

"You will not be required," she said. "I would gladly take over the care of her permanently."

"Gratitude. I leave the child in your capable hands," he said.

Then it occurred. Her smile. A full vibrant smile. One that not only transformed her face but reached her eyes, which brightened to a familiar color. That of the leaves on a tree outside his home during the middle of fall. He remembered how he and Sura had lain under that tree and spoke of the children they would have one day.

"None required. The pleasure is all mine. She is a treasure," Naevia said.

He had never seen her so happy or excited. It was infectious. He felt her happiness seeping into his own veins.

"I would like to meet this little treasure," he said with a smile to match the one that Naevia wore. He rubbed his fingers over the top of her hand enjoying the feel of her supple skin beneath the pads of his fingers. She did not flinch away. "Where is she now?"

"She is with an elderly woman who is willing to care for her when I am not able. But after sunset, if you would come by the lodgings that Crixus and I have taken then you may meet her," Naevia said excitedly like a proud mother anticipating showing off her new babe.

At the sound of Crixus name, Spartacus removed his hand from hers. Naevia had shamed him without attempting to do so. From the look in her eyes, she had not noticed his advances. For that he was grateful. He would not betray his brother by coveting his heart. He was a better man than that.

"I shall see the _three_ of you then," he said.

She smiled her response before taking her leave.

* * *

Laeta methodically visited her shackled countrymen along streets of the city. The depth to which they had fallen was far indeed. From Domina to little more than a slave who was subject to the whims of the slave turned King, Spartacus. She was only free to walk around because he allowed it. She had only been allowed to tend her people because he allowed it. Everything that she was now was because he allowed it. As she kneeled down to speak with Ulpianus, the baker, and saw his mangled hand, that resentment turned into hatred.

"What happened," she asked tearing a scrap of cloth from the bottom of her gown.

"The man they call Crixus forced me to fight for bread in the square," he said as she wrapped his hand.

"He told them he was not a fighter but the animals just jeered and laughed," Ulpianus' pregnant wife said.

"And this happened during the battle?" Laeta asked.

"No, after," his wife said beginning to cry. "Crixus' woman thought that he was reaching for the sword instead of the bread that he had won. She attempted to chop his hand off. She is as much of a brute as Crixus!"

Laeta had noticed the woman Naevia amongst the fighters during the taking of the city. There was very little feminine about her in the eyes of Laeta.

"I was angry," Ulpianus said patting his wife's leg to soothe her as they sat on the ground side by side. "I am not sure which I sought. I knew in that moment I could have killed them all."

"You are not a murderer," his wife said aghast.

"Am I not? Did I not murder a fellow citizen over a loaf of bread," Ulpianus said.

"They forced you into it. You had no choice," his wife said.

"There is always a choice," he said.

Laeta agreed with this. There was always a choice. And she could choose to follow the "law" of Spartacus or she could choose to do what needed to be done for her countryman.

"I will attempt to conceal as many of you as I can to shield you from these rabid slaves," Laeta said. "Prepare. Be ready when I give the word."

* * *

Spartacus had spent a couple hours chastising himself for his actions earlier that day. In the past year, he generally stayed away from the dwelling of Naevia and Crixus. Anytime he needed to consult with Crixus, he sent for him. He felt that seeing the two lovers in domesticity would arouse feelings that he did not care to confront. However, today would be an exception. Seeing Naevia and Crixus together in domestic bliss would be his punishment. He also expected the sight to douse the small flame of jealousy currently flickering in his breast. So it was a disappointment to him when he arrived at their lodgings and Crixus was not present.

"Crixus has not returned," Naevia said then she smiled broadly as she had done earlier. "But Diona is asleep in the bedroom. Follow me."

Spartacus followed her in silence to a backroom that held a bed and little else. His eyes lingered on the bed and flashes of Naevia and Crixus wrapped in an embrace assaulted his brain. Cease this madness, he said to himself as attempted to shake the thoughts from his head.

"This is Diona," Naevia whispered

Spartacus walked to stand beside Naevia ensuring that a suitable distance stood between them.

"She is a beautiful child," Spartacus said matching his tone to hers as he looked down at the sleeping babe. Seeing her reminded him of the shared dreams of family he had once shared with Sura.

"She is, is she not?" Naevia agreed with a look of awe in her eyes. He had only ever seen her look at Crixus with such affection. He watched as Naevia smoothed the babe's brow with a tender touch. It was a sweet and gentle gesture.

"It seems that the gods have blessed her," Spartacus said reaching his hand into the basket to caress the babe's cheek.

Naevia looked from the baby to him with her heart still present in her eyes. "By taking her mother," Naevia said cynically.

"By providing a second mother to love and care for her," he said looking into her eyes. The affection present in them wrapping around his heart and pulling him towards her despite his efforts to keep her at a distance.

"Spartacus," he heard Crixus say behind him. The presence of his brother caused guilt to flow through his veins.

Crixus had been looking for Spartacus to provide his opinion on the collusion with the Cilicians when he was told by Agron that Spartacus was at his lodgings. He had found him, along with Naevia, standing over the babe. The sight of Naevia's beautiful face looking so serene made Crixus' breath catch in his throat. Naevia had been broken by the Romans. With her strength of will, she picked up piece by piece of her soul and forged it back together. Yet, he knew that there was something still missing. Watching her now, he could no longer deny what was staring him directly in the face. Despite her inability to voice it, Naevia wanted a child. Naevia wanted this child.

"Spartacus," Crixus said loudly, breaking the serenity of the room.

"Lower you voice. I don't want to wake her," Naevia said in a whisper.

"I would have words with Spartacus," Crixus said following her directions.

"Then you both go out if you must," Naevia said sending them out of the room.

Crixus departed and Spartacus walked behind him.

"We should not meet outside of the gate," Crixus said adamantly. "This is an ill-conceived plan."

"It is a gesture of trust Crixus," Spartacus supplied by way of explanation.

"Trust is earned. I see nothing the Cilicians have done to garner such a gesture."

"Crixus and I share thought," Naevia said walking up to stand next to him. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to his body. He was grateful for her support and her presence at his side. He looked into her eyes for a few seconds, conveying his thoughts to her without words.

"I respect your counsel on this matter," Spartacus said to him. Then he looked from Crixus towards Naevia. A small smile creasing is lips. "Each of your counsel," he said nodding his head slightly towards her. "But we must make this bargain. Cilicians bleed just as easily as all mortal men. A lesson that shall be taught if we are betrayed."

Crixus smiled despite his misgivings. He was never one to back down from a possible battle. He would not begin the habit with Cilicians pirates.

"I am not adverse to spilling blood this night," Crixus said holding his hand out.

Spartacus clasped his forearm readily. "And I long for it."

"And yet, I do not," Naevia said. "I do not see the value in this plan. I do not like taking unnecessary risks."

Naevia's frustration was evident by the rigidity of her body. The thought of attempting to placate her floated through his brain. But this was a plan concocted by Spartacus. He should be the one to defend it to Naevia. He was also amused at the thought of Spartacus getting a sample of her will. She was all fire and strength when she wanted a thing. And this would be his opportunity to watch and enjoy the beauty of it without having it directed at himself.

"Do you not trust our skill with sword?" Spartacus said. The small smile he had given Naevia earlier becoming broader.

"Of course, I trust your skill. It is the Cilician's that I do not trust," Naevia said in an exasperating tone.

"The opponent is of no consequence when the skill is trusted," Spartacus returned. "Your trust in us rings false."

"I do not relish placing you in unnecessary harm, Crixus," she said looking at Crixus. Then she turned her eyes back to Spartacus again. "Nor you, Spartacus."

"I am reluctant to change the plan at this late hour, Naevia. However, I appreciate your concern," Spartacus said.

"No. You ignore my concern," she said glaring at Spartacus.

"Changing the plan now will only unduly arouse the Cilician's suspicions. We seek their trust. We seek to be a friend and not merely an ally. For it is an easy thing to betray an ally. Not so with a friend. So we meet on their terms," Spartacus explained.

"I understand the need although I do not think it outweighs the risk," Naevia said.

"Do you not trust us?" Spartacus said. The question similar to the one he asked prior.

"I trust Crixus," Naevia said.

Crixus saw the flash of pain in Spartacus eyes before he masked it with another smile.

"I would ask that you lead in our absence," Spartacus said to Naevia. Giving her the trust that she had denied him.

"If you must see this crazed plan through, I shall stand by Crixus' side," Naevia said. Her tone inflexible. "Where he goes, I shall go."

Naevia's dedication to him warmed Crixus. She always insisted on being by his side despite the danger and her fears. She had a warrior's heart that inspired more love within his breast than he thought possible. Crixus pulled her closer to his body allowing his hand to slowly rub her bare back.

"I need you to remain here. To carry out my orders," Spartacus said with more patience than Crixus had ever seen him display.

"And I would remain by Crixus' side at all times. I had to relinquish my place just a few nights past. Do not ask it of me again," she pleaded.

"Naevia," Spartacus said on an exasperated groan.

Crixus did not think that his affections for Naevia could grow stronger. But as he stood beside her bearing witness to her battling Spartacus for her right to be by his side in all things, his heart swelled so large that he feared it might burst through his chest. And yet, he agreed with Spartacus on this. He would not risk Naevia's life being held in the hands of the Cilicians.

"Naevia," Crixus interjected. He looked to Spartacus silently communicating that he would handle Naevia before looking towards his heart. "Spartacus is right in this. Your presence is needed here more so than is this meeting with the Cilicians."

"But Crixus-," she began but he lifted his fingers to her lips to silence her complaints. The feel of her lips beneath his fingers was just as enticing as earlier that day when he had felt them slide up and down his cock.

Crixus moaned softly. He looked towards Spartacus to see if he had heard. Their eyes met and Spartacus looked away quickly. Almost guiltily. As if he had been caught staring in a direction that his eyes should not have been. Crixus focused his attention towards Naevia again whose eyes were bright with affection. A knowing smile creeping across her features. She had heard as well.

"You have a child to think of now," Crixus said. "She needs you."

Naevia's smile became softer. Her eyes brighter with the light that he had missed from the ludus. He was not sure about the child becoming a permanent fixture in their lives. But he would do anything to see Naevia happy.

"You agree that I can keep her," she asked excitedly.

"Yes, we will keep her," Crixus said correcting her subtly.

At that moment, Naevia kissed him. Her enthusiasm barely contained as she placed both hands on his cheek to hold him in place for her ministration. Her lips were soft and plush while her tongue delving deeply into his mouth to swipe across his own. After a few long seconds, she broke the kiss to look into his eyes.

"No woman has ever had such a man," she said breathlessly.

* * *

Lanus heard from Nemetes that there would be a contingent of soldiers accompanying Crixus to the rendezvous with the Cilicians. He planned to be among the number. So he stood outside of Crixus' lodgings waiting for him to leave so that he could break words on the subject. He had been there some time before the door opened and Crixus appeared.

"Crixus," he said to the man's back making himself known by coming out of the shadow.

Crixus rounded on him while raising one hand to grip him by the neck. The grip was firm yet not tight enough to impede his breathing. Lanus hands immediately went up to grip Crixus wrist.

"It's me, Lanus," he explained.

"I know who you are," Crixus said menacingly before backing him forcefully into the wall. "Why do you creep in the shadows outside of my lodgings?"

"I only sought to break words," Lanus said frantically while releasing Crixus' wrist to lay his hands flat against the wall beside his head in hopes that the pose would convince Crixus that he was of no threat.

"On what subject," Crixus asked.

"The meeting with the Cilician shits. I seek to accompany you."

Crixus looked at him for a few seconds then released him. Lanus breathed a sigh of relief.

"No," Crixus said. "I need warriors, whom I can trust, by my side."

Trust, Lanus thought. He had fought alongside Crixus many times. He thought that they were long past that.

"I have always been steadfast. I have always stood beside you despite the level of ground," Lanus said wondering from where this doubt stemmed.

"Totus will accompany me," Crixus explained turning to walk away. After a few steps he looked over his shoulder. "Never allow your eyes to linger upon Naevia again."

So that was it. Crixus thought he coveted his woman. Lanus had been surprised at the sight. He had never imagined the frigid bitch capable of giving such pleasure, let alone, giving it so enthusiastically. It was a new side to her and for a small amount of time he had been intrigued. And now he was being punished for that.

"Apologies, I shall not," Lanus said. "I meant no disrespect. I shall not repeat the mistake." On that score, Lanus was sure. Despite what he had seen, Naevia was too aggressive and opinionated for his tastes. He preferred his women more docile. He preferred any woman he bedded to know her place - beneath him in all things.

"Ensure that you do not. By Spartacus' command, Naevia will lead in our absence," Crixus stated coldly. "I would not hesitate to remove your eyes and have you eat them for meal if I hear reports that you do not keep your word."

Lanus knew this was no idle threat. Not only was she the cause of him being out of favor, now he had to follow the fucking woman's commands. His blood boiled in his veins as he watched Crixus' retreating back.

* * *

Spartacus left Crixus and Naevia more conflicted than he had come. Seeing those two together had initially produced the desired result. He had felt properly chastised and better able to control his unhealthy interest in Naevia. But then she had crossed words with him in a way that reminded him yet again of Sura. He couldn't determine whether his attraction to her was due to Naevia herself, the likeness he saw in her of Sura, or a combination of both. Either way, he needed a distraction. His thoughts turned to Laeta and he sought her out. He found her in the barn on the outskirts of the city.

"Laeta," he said. "I seek information."

"Of what sort," she said bristling. "Do not expect me to supply information that will help you further destroy my city."

Spartacus smiled involuntarily. Laeta also had a fire within her that was almost as attractive as that within Naevia. And she was also a safer object of interest. One that would not cause him to lose his self-respect nor the respect of his brothers.

"I seek the mother of a child. The babe has grey eyes and golden hair. She is very young. No more than 4 moons old. Do you know of anyone in the city who might have had a child meeting this description," he asked.

"I shall inquire of my people," she said. "Where is the babe now?"

"Naevia has taken it upon herself to care for the little one."

"Naevia," Laeta said appalled. "She and Crixus are animals. I would not trust them to care for a dog, let alone a Roman babe. No, I will care for her myself until the mother is found. Bring her to me at once," Laeta said.

"Naevia is a loving woman. Any child would be lucky to be within her care," Spartacus said in response.

"I disagree. Did you take note of her during the taking of the city? She was rabid for blood. No woman, no mother, would take lives so unnecessarily," Laeta explained.

"Naevia does what she must to survive. As we all do," Spartacus said. Laeta couldn't possibly understand the lives that they had lived as slaves. Even now, she had freedoms that they had never had. He would not dishonor Naevia by listening to slights against her. Nor would he open himself up to speculation by defending her. Hence, there was nowhere else for this conversation to go. He decided to end it now.

"Now see to finding the babe's mother. I have business outside the gates so I won't be available to hear your findings until early tomorrow morn," Spartacus said before turning and walking away.

* * *

Naevia stood inside the gates as they closed with Crixus on the other side. She prayed to the gods, that she wasn't sure she even believed in anymore, for his safe return to her. It did not please her having to be separated from Crixus. But according to him, it was unavoidable. She had now seen the other side of motherhood. Making difficult choices of the heart. No woman should have to choose between her man and her child. Protecting Crixus versus nurturing Diona. Naevia stared at the gate as frustration washed over her.

* * *

Nemetes was fuming. He had done all he could for this rebellion. A rebellion for which he had not asked. Spartacus spoke overly much about choice. But he had not given Nemetes and his countrymen much of one when they rescued them from the shores of Neapolis. Despite his misgivings, Nemetes had gone along with the rest when they had pledged theirs swords to the Thracian's cause. In his estimation, at least he would be well compensated. And that had been the case until tonight. Spartacus had demanded all his spoils for this deal with the Cilicians. And Nemetes felt cheated. So he would take payment the only way that he could.

"Lanus," Nemetes said. "I am getting an urge for Roman cunt."

"My passions lie elsewhere," Lanus said. "I am not in need of cunt."

Nemetes did not need three guesses as to that which Lanus spoke. The man had been speaking ill of Naevia all night. Despite his protesting and name calling, the man seemed to be developing some sick attraction to her. Nemetes thought about advising against it but turned his mind away.

"All men are in need of cunt. Close your eyes and conjure up that which you are passionate about," Nemetes said instead.

Lanus looked towards him. A feral and dangerous smile lighting his eyes.

"Lead the way brother," Lanus said.

* * *

Laeta knew that tonight was the best chance she would have in being successful in rescuing Ulpianus and his wife. She stood peeking around the corner as Nemetes and Lanus watched over them. She watched the two men talk for some time then thanked the gods when they left Ulpianus and his family unattended. Once they turned the corner she ran to free her people.

* * *

Saxa feared for Gannicus. Like Naevia with Crixus, she trusted Gannicus' abilities more when watching them on display first hand. This way she could protect his back when he became arrogant or more reckless than usual. She had become tired of standing atop the gate waiting for their return. It was frustrating to see movement and hope it was them returning only to be disappointed when one discovered it was a bird or some other living animal. So when Naevia, whom Saxa was sure noticed her rising frustrations, gave her the command to relieve Lanus, Saxa leaped at the chance. But when she arrived at the location, neither Lanus, Nemetes, nor the Romans were present. She looked around for signs of where they might have gone then decided to report their absence to Naevia. Before she rounded the corner, she met Nemetes and Lanus.

"Where prisoners go?" she asked in a broken Common Tongue. She had made a habit of using the odd language as much as possible so that she could learn to communicate better with Gannicus.

"They are where they are supposed to be," Nemetes said walking back into the opening that had been the prisoner's home for a day.

"Fuck the gods," Lanus said. "They are gone. We left them here."

"I go report missing to Naevia," Saxa said turning to exit.

"No," Lanus said grabbing her arm. "Allow us the opportunity to locate the Romans."

Saxa looked from his hand tightly gripping her am to his flushed face. He seemed afraid.

"Naevia send help for find prisoners," Saxa explained pulling her arm away.

"No," Lanus screamed gripping tighter, refusing to release her. "I do not want others to know."

"Remove fucking hand," Saxa said becoming angry. Lanus released her arm. She looked from him to Nemetes daring either one to attempt to detain her again. "I go now," she said before hurrying away.

* * *

Naevia's mind raced as she replayed the entire confrontation with Attius in her brain. She tried to focus on what Crixus said as she lay wrapped in his arms in bed. Despite the effort expended, her mind just would not focus. She heard some of what he said, but her mind would not process it. She heard him say that Totus had been killed at the end of a Roman sword. That did not make sense to her because the Romans were not supposed to be there. He also spoke of how Spartacus trusted the Cilicians after they joined them against the Romans. Crixus was less assured that this was not a set up. He thought it some plan concocted between to Cilicians and Romans to lure them into a false sense of security.

"Apologies for Totus," she said attempting to focus on Crixus. "I am aware that it pains you to lose another brother to the Romans."

"I do not blame the Romans. His blood is on Spartacus's hands. He has begun making questionable decisions. The choice to keep the prisoners alive within the city is just as much a mistake as making a deal with the Cilicians," Crixus said.

"Break words with him," she said rubbing his chest enjoying the feel of the hard muscle beneath his firm yet soft skin. "Inform him of your concerns."

"Spartacus will not hear me. He follows no one's counsel but his own," Crixus said.

The two lay in silence. The absence of conversation allowing Naevia to fall back into thoughts of the blacksmith.

"Do you want to have words on the traitor Attius," Crixus said. "My ears are open."

"I have already relayed what happened. Do you not believe me?" Naevia said raising her head from Crixus' chest to look at his face.

"Are you certain that he was the culprit?" Crixus asked.

"I have already explained myself," Naevia said pushing away from Crixus with the intent to rise.

"I do not question you, Naevia," Crixus said holding her in place. "I only seek to share your burdens."

Naevia looked into Crixus' eyes and saw truth in their depths.

"He spoke of not knowing of the missing Romans. But I did not believe him. I had no intention of killing him. I only sought to question. To loosen his tongue," Naevia said. "He expressed intent to kill me. I had no choice."

"I do not enjoy the absence of choice. This war seems to have robbed us of much of it. Allowing Spartacus to give command may have been a mistake."

Naevia began to speak but was cut off by the cry of Diona. She made to rise but was halted by Crixus.

"Stay," he said sliding from beneath. "I shall fetch her."

Naevia watched Crixus rise from the bed and walk over to Diona's crib. He picked her up carefully with one hand beneath her head and the other under her bottom.

"Sssshh, don't cry little one," he said in a low tone. Upon hearing his voice, Diona ceased crying. Naevia was impressed and envious at the same time. She could never get the babe to stop crying with so little effort. Crixus brought the babe to the bed and passed her to Naevia before lying down. He took the child from her to lay her on his chest. Then he reached for Naevia and pulled her to his side.

"Rest," Crixus commanded. "I will care for the child this night."


End file.
